siempre te amare
by AliceSaguiz
Summary: mu siente algo por una persona, un gran y bello sentimiento hacia el, pero no sabe como decirselo..., siempre quise hacer YAOI aunque creo qe me salio mal hay ustedes me diran..


_**Siempre te amare..**_

no se por que o cuando comencé a sentir este sentimiento por ti, ya que solo eras tu y yo amigos siempre me ayudabas en mis tareas de la escuela, ambos íbamos en el mismo salón de clases y siempre me sentaba a tu lado para verte, para sentir ese bello sentimiento que tenia hacia a ti, pero tu no sentías lo mismo que yo eso es lo que creo ya que siempre me has dicho que soy tu mejor amigo.

Es que nunca fuiste capas de ver mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia a ti saga, el único ser que puedo amar durante toda mi vida. – pensaba mu. hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Joven mu. te encuentras bien-dijo su maestro de español algo preocupado por el chico.

-si maestro dohko estoy bien no se preocupe- dijo mu mientras se reía y se sobaba la cabeza.

-de acuerdo, alumnos recuerden que la próxima semana hay exámenes entonces estudien que tengan un lindo fin de semana-dicho esto sonó la campana indicando que la semana de clases había terminado y que comenzaba el fin de semana.

En ese instante todos los estudiantes tomaron sus cosas y salieron del salón de clases y mu ya estaba por salir si no fuera por que se le cayeron sus libros y cuadernos de su mochila.

-Diablos lo único que me faltaba-dicho esto el joven se inclino para recoger sus útiles pero no noto la presencia de que había alguien allí hasta que una voz se le hizo familiar.

-Mu quieres que te ayude-dijo un joven de cabellos azules y ojos esmeralda mientras le daba una sonrisa a su amigo.

-Saga..aa que haces aquí-dijo mu mientras le sonreía a su amigo mientras terminada de rejuntar sus libros y guardarlos en su mochila.- no te preocupes saga ya termine.

-A bueno como digas-dijo saga mientras le daba la mano a su amigo para levantarlo-y que vas hacer hoy mu.

-Bueno voy a estudiar un poco y luego iré a la biblioteca-dijo mu mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-Sabes algo mu yo are una fiesta mañana a las 9:00 de la noche y me gustaría que fueras-dijo saga mientra se sonrojaba cosa que mu no noto.- como eres mis mejor amigo quiero que vallas

-A bueno me encantaría-dijo mu mientras le sonreía a su amigo-bueno nos vemos mañana adiós saga-dijo el joven despidiéndose de su amigo y caminando hacia su apartamento.

Ya entando allí mu comenzó a estudiar y cuando termino de estudiar fue a hacerse algo de comer para después darse una ducha y después irse a dormir pero alguien toco a la puerta, mu algo confundido ya que no esperaba a alguien a esa hora abrio la puerta para ver a shaka su amigo.

-Hola mu como estas-dijo shaka mientras saludaba a su amigo.

-Hola shaka estoy bien y tu-dijo el joven mientras le devolvía el saludo.

-También, oyes mu de casualidad no tienes mi cuaderno de español-dijo shaka mientras miraba a su amigo- es que me acuerdo que me lo pi distes para copiar un trabajo que te faltaba.

-A cierto déjame que lo busque-dicho esto mu camino hasta donde estaba su mochila y encontró el cuaderno para ir a dárselo a shaka- aquí esta amigo gracias por prestármelo.

-De nada mu, bueno ya me tengo que ir nos vemos adiós-dijo shaka mientras se despedía de su amigo para después irse.

-Nos vemos shaka adiós-dijo el joven mu para después cerrar la puerta y dirigirse hasta su habitación.

Al entrar a su cuarto miro hacia la pared donde había fotos de el, saga, shaka, Camus, milo y de todos sus amigos de la universidad, después de observar las fotos se sentó en su escritorio y en su cuaderno en la penúltima hoja había un corazón con una flecha que decía mu. y saga, el chico solo pudo suspirar para después dirigirse a su cama y soñar con aquella persona que le robaba el aliento a mu.

Al dia siguiente las horas pasaron hasta llegar la hora de ir a la fiesta que iba a ver en la casa de saga, mu se vistió con una camisa de botones negra con algunos adornos en rojo y un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos negro, y a si se fue caminos hasta llegar al departamento de su amigo y luego toco el timbre para encontrarse con su amigo su mejor amigo y luego entrar al departamento alli estaban todos incluso shaka que estaba platicando con aioros y shura, y ver como aioria y milo le hacian bromas y contaban chiste con Camus ( pobre de Camus como lo torturan ), y también a kanon que estaba bailando con los demás.

Mu se quedo hablando con chaka mientras los demás estaban bailando y bebiendo, a si estuvo la fiesta y las horas pasaron hasta que llego la hora de despedirse, entonces mu estuvo a punto de irse cuando saga lo toma del brazo y luego darle un corto beso en sus labios cosa que hizo que mu se sonrojaba y luego saga tomo a mu de la cintura y le dijo.

-Mu no sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado este momento-dijo saga mientras acaricia su rostro para después darle un tierno beso.- y ya se lo que sientes por mi mu que me amas.

En eso mu se separa de saga, y lo mira.

-Como sabes eso-dijo mu todo curioso

-ayer mire en unos de tus cuadernos un corazón dibujado con mi nombre y el tuyo mientras pensabas-dijo saga sonriéndole.

Mu no sabia que hacer entonces se guío por su corazón para abrazar a saga y luego ambos darse un tierno y apasionado beso.

**Fin..**


End file.
